Enthusiasm Versus Experience
by SerineCeline
Summary: Liara loves M!Shep; Samara fancies him a bit too. What happens when they both go for him hmm? Read and find out. Big time naughtyness follows.


_A/N: Hey Y'all! This is another request an awesome three-way between our favourite Asari(S) and Male Shep =D Enjoy!_

Enthusiasm versus Experience.

_One human…Two Asari…*_Sigh_*; what was a man to do? _

_He had loved Liara, in the 'good old days', the thrill of the chase, knowing that time was against you, that everything could go to shit in a heartbeat. And he had fallen for the shy Asari doctor, the few short months he had spent with her were amazing; but then he had died, and she had seemingly moved on. The decision should have been easy, but now that he thought about it…Did he love her? The hell that the Asari had gone through to bring him back made it clear she loved him; but did he want love at the moment? Either of them could die without a seconds notice, with the impending invasion of the Reapers drawing ever closer. He could find himself in jail for the rest of his life after what happened in the Bahak system. Did he want to put her through the pain of losing him again, after getting back together? Did he want to go through the pain of losing her, if God forbid, anything happened to her? Chances were one of them would die…So was love a worthy pursuit? _

_Samara was a more logical choice when he was thinking like that, she had made it perfectly clear that she was in it for the good times alone, and not for love, she said she had needed him from the moment she saw him; and he already had a bad reputation as a 'love them and leave them' type. He had fucked five of the crewmembers already. That made him grin, remembering back to the pleasured looks on their faces during the throes of passion. Miranda Lawson, Kelly Chambers, Jack…something? Gabriella Daniels and…Crewman Patel? Was it? Or was it Goldstein? Heh, and then there was that young blonde thing, the night before last. She had been gorgeous in that strange young way, flowing hair down to her lower back. Flowery tattoos started at her right foot, snaking around her leg, up the outside of her thigh and to her stomach, where an ornate piercing adorned her cute belly button. She had known his name, naturally, but he never heard hers; she wore a crucifix, but he was sure as hell that she wasn't religious . She said she was a cheerleader for a university in God knows where, eighteen she had said…Rather borderline, but she didn't care. He had came in her, the first human he had done that to for a while, baring Miranda, but she was barren so there wasn't exactly a risk there. He remembered that the girl had the tightest little quim he had ever seen; she would surely be sore the next day._ Shepard resisted grinning to himself._ Ah well…He was a heart breaker, and could have whomever he wanted. But is that what he really wanted? Did he not want love? *_Arrrrgggghhh!_* It was so frustrating…Liara and Samara were both brilliant creatures, perfect specimens of the Asari race. Intelligent, beautiful, dangerous, strong…So ageless and flawless that it made him jealous, and strangely smug at times._

Shepard snapped out of his thought, he needed to wake up…Some cold water in the face would probably be good. He stood in the elevator for another few moments, before realising he'd been there for five minutes without ever pushing the button…Must've looked a dick.

XoX

Liara rearranged herself for what must have been the hundredth time. She had decided to sneak aboard the Normandy without Shepard's knowledge, and ambush him in his bedroom. And by ambush, she meant seduce and sleep with. She had purchased a new outfit just for this occasion, she knew he would love it. It wasn't all too different to what Samara wore, except that this jumpsuit covered her whole top half, before cutting in between her thighs, like a Swimsuit; clinging to every perfectly formed curve as if it was a second skin. The main difference between hers and Samara's, (Apart from it not covering her legs, of course) was that it zipped up fully and didn't show her tits to the whole galaxy. What would people back of Thessia think of the Justicar's vulgar dress sense? Asari are sexual beings, but running around the galaxy dressed like a wet behind the ear maiden? Liara growled, her fists clenched tightly in the bed sheets. The very thought of that old bitch just rubbed her up the wrong way. Shepard was hers, why was the Justicar trying to steal him away from her? Had she somehow insulted her? Liara shook her head. _It hardly matters…After this, he won't have any doubts. _She sat up from her 'draped across the bed' position, rearranging herself, _yet again_. She had seen a pose she rather liked while searching through holo's of human models; the young Asari wasn't exactly talented in the art of seduction, so she would need help. She had slept with three people other than Shepard, and they hadn't exactly been hard to bed...Her assistant, and unbeknownst to Liara, Shadow Broker agent Nyxeris had been easily persuaded to return to Liara's apartment with her, on more than one occasion; giving the young information broker a chance to explore the 'female' body. Liara had decided to return their relationship to 'strictly professional', after she overheard Nyxeris complaining about 'disgusting purebloods'. It had always confused Liara why her assistant had slept with her at all, but it was blatantly obvious now. Then there was the human, James…Somebody, she had never gotten his surname. They had met a few months after Liara had recovered Shepard's body, she was in a poor mind set, and just needed company; it didn't help that he reminded Liara so much of Shepard, being in the Alliance and all; though not as smart, handsome, funny, or as generally brilliant as him, he reminded her of her lost love, and that had been enough. They had ended up back at Liara's apartment for an hour or so of drunken debauchery. She had asked if she'd see him again, he had said that his company would be around for a few days doing training manoeuvres with Asari commandos. He would've been a fool to say no, after all, a beautiful Asari basically giving herself to him on a platter. It would be something he could tell all his buddies in the Alliance, if anything. So they had seen each other for a few days, both knowing it was nothing more than a short fling, but Liara needed it. For some reason, unknown to Liara herself, she offered the marine her virgin backside, almost as if some sort of…reward? She didn't know why she did it. Probably because life is too short, and can end prematurely, as in Shepard's case...Then there was the man she had met last week; there was nothing to it, she had arranged it on a discreet extranet site created for people to have no strings attached sex, she had just wanted to get some practise in before she put her plan into motion.

Liara snapped out of her revelry, now wasn't the time for reminiscing, it was the time for seduction. She plonked her bottom down on the soft bed, with her back facing the entrance, a hand quickly moved to the zip at her neck, pulling it down to her navel; letting her perky breasts bounce free and leaving the jumpsuit/bathing costume to pool around her lithe waist. The Asari smiled; _almost ready_. She moved up onto her knees, before turning her legs out to the sides and sitting as far down as possible so that the lower curves of her buttocks touched the bed. _Now, to make the image complete…_Stare back over your shoulder at the door with a look that says 'fuck me now, anyway you see fit'. Getting that exact facial expression was rather difficult, but she about managed it; pouting like a model.

The door opened and Liara watched Shepard enter, the lust in her eyes apparent to anybody who looked; but he didn't even notice her, he turned right, almost instantly and entered his bathroom, much to Liara's dismay. Had he seriously just ignored her completely? Had he noticed her, but ignored her? He had looked straight at her after all…She heard water running in the bathroom, and decided to ambush him there. With a stern look on her face, the 'young' Asari zipped the costume back up, made sure her black stockings were still in proper order, before sauntering up the pair of steps and toward Shepard's private bathroom. The plain white door slid open with a quiet 'whooshing', and before Liara knew what was happening the barrel of a sidearm was trained between her eyes.

Shepard relented the second he realised who it was, holstering the weapon and shaking his head. "Shit, sorry Liara." He said. His face dripped with water and he looked rather weary. "Wh—What're you doing here?" His brilliant green eyes trailed from her face, down the skin-tight outfit she wore, and do the stockings adorning her beautiful legs. His breath caught in his throat for a second and Liara grinned inwardly. _It was working_.

"I just wanted to…" Liara murmured as she pulled the zip of her suit down, first showing her supple neck, then her collar bone and shoulders, showing the same 'freckle' type markings that she had beneath her eyes, but of a lighter shade, almost white. Her breasts were free next, her dusky nipples already at attention due to the thought of making Shepard hers. Now her hand moved towards his, her dainty hand taking his large strong one, moving it up until she placed it flat against her right breast. "Rekindle what we had." She continued. Her eyes moved from where his hand was, to meet with his. "Could we do that?" Those puppy dog eyes of hers were irresistible, and she knew it.

"I…" Shepard faltered for a moment, his eyes flicking down to what seemed to be a tent pole in his pants. "God, yes." He finished; his occupied hand squeezing while the other went around to the back of her head, pushing her in for a lust filled kiss. He had forgotten how the Asari tasted, but now it all came flooding back to him, flashes of them intertwined in various positions, him pistoning in and out of her. He had been her first and only at that time; but she was different now, hungry with lust it seemed. She wanted to take control more than just submit like she used to. It was obvious she'd been with others. He couldn't be jealous though, it wouldn't be right to be. He had been dead for most of the time they were apart, and since his return he had still fucked…Twelve, was it? Liara T'Soni, unlucky number thirteen…In reality she was somewhere in the late seventies, but for this 'life', it was thirteen.

The pair stumbled from the bathroom, arms entangled around each other, articles of clothing suddenly appearing on the floor; creating a path toward the bed…

XoX

Samara sighed in relief as the doors to the elevator closed. She had deemed now a good time to make Shepard hers, and was putting her rather simple plan into work. She had doused herself in a fragrance acquired from Illium on one occasion. The young Asari who sold it to her had said that two or three drops on her skin would make her sexually irresistible to anybody. Samara was highly sceptical, so she had used the whole bottle, oiling her blue skin with the aphrodisiac, until it glistened in the ambient light of Starboard Observation. It was a good job she hadn't bumped into any of the crew members on the way from observation to the elevator, not due to her being naked or any such nonsense; she had more pride than to stroll around the ship naked after all. If she had encountered a crew member, she would most likely be bent over in the toilets now being fucked every which way. By the Goddess, the aphrodisiac saleswoman hadn't lied; the Justicar had to put all of her willpower into not ripping her own clothes off and fucking herself there and then in the elevator, screw the consequences. She would have Shepard for that though, the second he caught the scent of the aphrodisiac he would be all over her, he would spare no expense with being rough; he would throw her down on his bed, mounting her like a raging bull, pounding into her divine cunt with all of his might, he would bend her over his couch and ravage her tight ass until he exploded, filling her with his seed. And then, he would be hers. No wanton maiden slut would be able to take him from her then; after experiencing what the Justicar could offer, why would he ever go near that stuck up little bitch Liara?

Samara straightened herself out and prepared herself as the elevator slowed, coming to a stop a moment later. The doors slid apart and the Asari stepped out onto the small landing between the lift and the entrance to Shepard's quarters.

Samara faltered for a moment, the sensible, mature Justicar in her was screaming at her not to do this…But sexual desire overwhelmed sensible reason after a second or two. With a final check over and a deep breath, Samara approached the door to Shepard's quarters and let herself in.

The sight that met the Asari had been altogether unexpected, and rather unwelcome...How was she supposed to salvage anything from this? The soles of two large feet faced her, connected to two averagely hairy legs; that seemed not too strange, but what caught her eyes was the beautifully proportioned form lying across the top of what was obviously Shepard, in a sort of top to tail position. The head of the blue body that eclipsed Shepard was bobbing gracefully up and down between where his muscled thighs met, his rather gargantuan cock standing at attention between them, almost disappearing entirely every time the Asari's mouth pushed down; engulfing the brilliant shaft in the tightness of her throat. _Was that…Liara? Shit, I need to get out of here—_Samara's thoughts were cut short as Shepard hastily sat up in the bed, the Asari atop him yelping in surprise and tumbling off the edge of the bed.

"Sa—Samara!" Shepard exclaimed. "Wh—Why're you here!"

"I…" Samara's eyes fell to the thick muscle between Shepard's thighs as it pointed skywards. It was magnificent; but then again, she hardly expected anything else from a man she admired, and secretly worshipped. She admired the muscle for a while, in all of its saliva glistening glory; before her eyes moved across to the recovering Asari. _Liara._ That made Samara angry, she had been beaten to it by a…by a child! The young Asari was semi laid, semi sat up next to the bed where she had fell; she was doing the best to cover her exposed breasts by pulling her legs up to her chest, showing her glistening wet nethers to the world as she did. The stockings that she worse caught Samara's eye more than anything though, the pitch black fabric of the stockings contrasted excellently with Liara's tone of blue, especially being the only 'clothing' she wore at the time; and for the first time, Samara realised that she was a beautiful young Asari, and that she reminded her remarkably of herself when she was that age. Shepard had said that Liara used to be different; shy, conservative…All that Samara had seen of her though, had pointed to the opposite…Apart from right this moment, the way the new Shadow Broker almost cowered in the corner, cradling her knees to her chest as she blushed wildly, trying to quash her lusty emotions.

Samara stared a moment longer, before realising Shepard had asked her a question. "I…Wanted to speak to you."

Shepard glanced to Liara, grabbing his shirt and passing it to her. "I'm sure it can wait?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still here?" Liara shrieked, pulling the baggy top over her head and lifting herself up so that all of her 'private' areas were covered.

"I wasn't speaking to you, girl." The Justicar simply stated. The situation could still be salvaged, and she could deal such an ego crushing blow to Liara that she would never come sniffing around Shepard again. Samara took a cautious step forward, before taking the plunge and sashaying across to Shepard her hips swinging to and fro as she moved, ignoring the bewilderment on his and Liara's faces; all she needed to do was get close enough to Shepard for him to smell the aphrodisiac that coated her curvaceous body. "It's important, Shepard. I wouldn't be here without invitation if it wasn't." The Asari strained against herself, it was taking some serious willpower not to jump onto the bed and force herself onto the Commander.

Shepard sat up, a more serious look on his face now. "What is it?"

Samara reached the edge of the bed, her eyes trying to focus on Shepard's face, and not that temple of meat that towered before her, he was in reach now…All she had to do was…Samara's arms shot out and wrapped around Shepard's ankles. With one biotically charged pull, she yanked him to the edge of the bed; where she proceeded to drop to her knees on the cold floor, and engulf his cock in her warm throat. He acted as if he was going to protest for a moment, but it was only a fleeting moment, and the next thing she knew, his hands were around the back of her head, impaling her throat more and more on his member.

Naturally, Liara wasn't happy about this, she screamed in rage, and with a blue shimmer, launched a biotic warp at Samara.

Samara, who had been expecting nothing less from the younger Asari lifted her left hand and summoned a wall around herself, never deviating from filling her throat with Shepard's cock.

"Why are you doing this!" Liara sobbed, preparing to tackle Samara, but then she did the most unexpected thing. "Oh…" She said, as if she had had a sudden epiphany. "Samara…"

The Justicar let Shepard slide from her mouth, realising why Liara had stopped…_The aphrodisiac affected everyone! Shit! _That was something the usually calculating Asari hadn't considered into her equations; and now she found herself face to face with Liara, who was now kneeling beside her.

"Look." Samara turned to Liara; she didn't know whether to bail or just go along with everything…She could still have Shepard after all, it just seemed like Liara would have to participate too. "This was a mistake—I—"

The Justicar was interrupted mid sentence as Liara pushed her lips against Samara's, silencing the older Asari in a passionate kiss, Samara wanted to pull away, but she just…Couldn't.

"Ahem."

The Asari broke their kiss to look to Shepard. Three pairs of blue eyes stared into one another's souls for what seemed like an age; before Samara finally spoke up, her manner completely different not. "Liara, darling." She looked to the Shadow Broker and smiled. "Would you let me continue using my mouth on him?"

Liara nodded eagerly, watching as Samara once again opened her mouth, taking Shepard to the back of her throat with no problem. He seemed to be in a world of his own, probably couldn't believe his luck. Liara grinned, standing for a moment before sitting next to Shepard on the bed; she took one of his hands in hers, and guided it to her glistening sex, she gasped lightly as his thumb circled her clit; earning a giggle from the throat impaled Samara, thus in turn causing Shepard to groan from the vibrations. Things went full circle in threesomes, or so it seemed.

Shepard's hands sneaked to the back of Samara's head as she…'serviced' him; the light pressure he applied helped her to go even deeper, there was no way she could take him to the base, but she didn't expect any 'normal' person to be able to.

Liara whimpered quietly as Shepard's fingers continued to probe at her, she was close already, and she hardly cared. _Fuck keeping up appearances._ And with that thought, she came. Her legs clamped shut around Shepard's skilled hand as she mewled and writhed in her sitting position, bucking occasionally into his digits. The fact that the man had made her come so quickly, with little more than a thumb and a few fingers was a testament to his skill with the ladies. He knew he was good, and the arrogance made her even more flustered; she was putty in his hands, and he knew it. Liara had forgotten how it was to be with a man so skilled, she was positive that he had no equal. It took Liara a moment to recover, and another moment to realise that her partners were both staring at her, a slight look of amusement tinted Shepard's face, but Samara's was one of pure wonder.

"That. Was. Amazing." The Justicar stated. "She came so hard…And just from your fingers."

How this made Shepard grin, he loved having his ego inflated, you could call him egotistical, and he wouldn't give a damn. "Get on the bed." He said flatly, to Samara. "And you'll see what I can do with my cock."

Samara grinned, biting her lip and raising to her feet; she literally tore off her suit, before seductively laying onto the bed, her legs spread, revealing her dark pussy.

Shepard definitely doubted whether he was actually awake right now, or even alive for that matter…This just seemed too good to be true. But no matter, he shrugged, twirling a finger at Samara. "On all fours, like a good girl now."

_Yes!_ Now this is what she wanted. Fuck taking it lying down, she wanted to be done hard and fast; she wanted a fuck that she'd never forget. "First." She smiled, her eyes closing as they locked with Shepard's. "Embrace Eternity." Her mind pushed out to Shepard's, creating that all too well known Asari mating bond, their nerves and minds intermingled into one, the pleasure amplified tenfold.

Shepard recoiled slightly at the pressure in his mind, it didn't matter how many times he had done this, it always felt strange at first, like an unwanted visitor in your brain…Even if it was wanted, it just never felt right…Until you got down to business, then it felt fuckin' amazing! He sat back as Samara manoeuvred onto her hands and knees, slowly jerking his saliva slicked cock back and forward as he waited. Thank Christ there was no risk of pregnancy with Asari, having to wear a condom would have completely ruined the whole experience. He knelt behind her on the bed, slapping a hand down on each of her outer, upper thighs. He glanced to Liara, who was watching intently from a new position, draped across the bed next to Samara. Liara nodded, and Shepard plunged in.

Samara cried out at the initial entry, as his thick cock parted her tunnel; she heard Shepard mutter a profanity, and picked out the word 'tight' from it all. She knew she wouldn't be the tightest person, especially nowhere near as tight as Liara would be, but it was still nice to hear that people appreciated her love canal, even after three children. He quickly picked up his pace, her pussy walls stretching to accommodate his thick girth.

"Fuck!" Shepard grunted, her walls seemed to be…_They were!_ They were actually massaging his cock as it pushed through, as if the muscles had a mind of their own. "What…Nghh…Is…Ah…That?" He managed between his thrusts.

"Just a little—Ah!—Trick, that we—pick up, through—Ah!—Experience!" Samara stared at Liara as she said this, almost as if she was having a little dig at the young Asari.

"Haha!" Shepard laughed, bringing a hard down hard onto the Justicar's plump ass. "You beautiful blue slut." He grunted out between his hammering of the Asari's cervix.

They continued for a few more quiet minutes, the only noises being the sultry moans from Samara, and occasional groan from Shepard.

Liara watched on from her spot, slowly dipping two fingers in and out of her sopping core. This wasn't like her at all, she didn't know what had come over her; but by the Goddess, it was good.

Samara suddenly fell quiet, her moans stopping completely as a concentrated look spread across her face. _Shit!_ She had almost come already, it had snuck up on her without her realisation until it was almost too late. She pushed the orgasm back down, it was too soon. "The more experienced of us can do." She stared at Liara as she spoke. "Why don't you try Liara too?" She panted, the build up to her climax finally dissipating, she needed a break; or she would be undone. There was something else too…She didn't particularly like Liara…She wanted to see her get fucked silly by the human's mammoth cock.

"Brilliant idea! Come on Liara." Shepard beckoned to Liara with a nod of his head. "Next to Samara, hands and knees."

Liara nodded, complying silently. _Finally._ She thought as she lined up next to Samara, wiggling her athletic little behind at Shepard as she did so.

"I hope you're ready." Shepard stated, taking Liara in the exact position that he had taken Samara in. He lined his cock up with her divine nethers, before pushing hard. He slipped through her labia with no problem, but encountered immediate resistance from her impossibly tight pussy. "Fuuuuckkkk!" He groaned, taking the base of his member in one hand as he moved it up and down, trying to worm his way into her. His bulbous cock head finally gained entrance, spreading her side; spearheading the rest of the…invasion?

Hilting himself in the Asari was an arduous task, she was just so Goddamned tight. Liara herself was whimpering, but he didn't know whether it was pleasure or pain, but quite frankly, he didn't care. The pleasure for him was ridiculous, almost at painful levels, the type of pleasure that felt so good that you just wanted it to be over and done with as quickly as possible…He felt the almost unnoticeable pressure on his mind leave, as he realised Samara had broken the meld, he had forgot that she was still sharing his pleasure. He laughed to himself, and with one, huge thrust; buried himself in the crying Asari. They were cries of pleasure, luckily; she was almost flailing against him, she pushed her ass back into him; the head of his cock easily pushing into her cervix. And then he was gone, leaving a sad emptiness inside her loins. He was back in Samara for a few thrusts, and then back into Liara. He dipped into Liara, then into Samara, back to the Shadow Broker, then back to the Justicar, over and over; thrusting into the Asari one after another. Liara's sweet tunnel was 'better' in almost every aspect; tighter, hotter, wetter. But the way Samara's clenched around him as he tried to withdraw, attempting to snare him in place and choke the life from the muscle. God, they were both brilliant, he was close; and he didn't know what to do with his precious seed, should he empty into one of them? Or pull out and splatter his cum across both of their asses? Ahhh, the endless possibilities. Samara made his mind up for him though, moaning as she came against his cock, rocking and moaning as she spasmed against him. He pulled from her and a veritable flood of her juices unceremoniously squirted from her as she collapsed into the bed, her hands twisting in the covers as she ground herself into the soft mattress. It looked like he was finishing in Liara. Shepard grabbed her by the hips and span her onto her back, their faces inches from one another as he pushed into her again. His right arm wrapped around her left thigh as he lifted her leg, pushing deeper than he had all night.

"Sh—Shepard!" Liara cried, coming instantly, her muscles clamped around Shepard, making movement impossible. He was finished regardless, Liara felt familiar warmth spread through her innards as he groaned quietly, his cock twitching and pulsing as he filled her with his seed.

"Fuck…" Shepard muttered, running a hand through his sweat slicked blonde hair. "Jesus…" He laughed, pulling his still hard cock from Liara and collapsing back. The sight that hit Shepard next absolutely blew his mind it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he doubted his poor eyes could handle anything more erotic. Samara had dropped onto her knees before Liara, moving her face in between the exhausted Asari's still spread legs. She inhaled long and hard, before taking one long lick of Liara's well fucked, semen dripping pussy.

Shepard stared on in wonder as Samara pulled back from the whimpering Liara; showing the mixture of Shepard's, and Liara's juices on her tongue, before closing her mouth and swallowing, nodding in appreciation of the salty sweetness of the concoction. "You two are gonna be the end of me…" It was amazing how similar Asari were to human females, apart from a few small details, such as being some shade of purple or blue, the lack of hair, and the folds of skin on their scalps; they were almost the same. It was good to know that everything was in the same place…'Down there'. But then again, how different could species sexual organs be? Even though intercourse, or even contact wasn't part of Asari breeding, they could still gain pleasure through stimulation. Shepard had thought nothing of it at first, but wondered why anything more than a birth canal was necessary. They truly were beings of pleasure, whichever deity created them had done a grand job. Samara had the experience, but Liara's enthusiasm sure as hell made up for her lack of skill, and God knows who he was going to choose. Samara finished cleaning the younger Asari, before her a long kiss afterwards.

The trio sat in silence for a long moment of rest, before the Justicar finally spoke up. "Have you ever done anal, Liara?"

Shepard perked up at this, his ears seemingly twitching.

"I…" Liara blushed a dark purple. "Once."

"Oh?" Shepard raised an amused eyebrow. "And who was that with?"

"Uhm…Nobody!" Liara answered, seemingly missing the amusement in Shepard's tone.

Samara cleared her throat, gaining the pairs attention. "I'd love to watch…You two." Before she'd even had a reply she stood, taking Liara's hand and pulling her up, leading her over to the huge fish tank that lined the wall of Shepard's quarters. "Here." She turned Liara around and pushed her against the cold glass, grinning as the younger Asari's tits squashed up against the tank. "Come on, Shepard." She laughed, spanking Liara playfully before spreading her cheeks and cooing. _This should be fun._ She thought. This is what she wanted, she wanted to dictate the night; and that's what she would do.

Shepard approached and nodded to Samara before standing behind Liara, his mouth going to where a Human's ear would be. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered.

Liara whimpered, this would hurt. She held her right hand out and Shepard took it, squeezing tightly and pushing it to the tank, just beside her face; their fingers interlaced. She felt a hand on her cheek and gritted her teeth as a solitary finger probed into her tight backside. A second finger joined shortly after, making a scissor like motion.

"She's ready." Samara said; the Justicar was behind Shepard, her mouth to his ear and her hands on his hips. "Push." _This was going to be delicious. _

Shepard withdrew his fingers and lined his slicked cock up with the puckered entrance. He pushed with all his might, her ring of muscle putting up a strong resistance as he pushed and pushed; Samara's hands on his hips, controlling the pressure, her honeyed words or encouragement in his ear.

Shepard pushed harder and harder, Liara squeezing hard on his hand as she whimpered, flattening herself against the glass as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to relax, but her body fought against her mind, making the ordeal worse than it had to be. And then, all of a sudden, a searing pain shot through her backside as his head gained entry, spreading her so far to the point of her crying out. "Stop!"

"Shh, shh…" Shepard reassured her. "It's in now, the worst bit is over." He was right, the most painful part was gone, but the peculiar feeling of his huge length moving deeper into her ass was next. From the one other time her ass had been used for such activities; she remembered it starting to feel better after the first few thrusts. He slowly buried himself in her, a quarter, a half, and then fully. The pained Asari sighed thankfully when he finally began withdrawing, and then he was in again, and out, and in. His pace dictated fully by the Asari behind Shepard, her tongue on his neck as she whispered 'harder, faster' into his ear, over and over.

"Fuck, this is…" Was all Shepard could manage as he continued thrusting into Liara's hindquarters.

Samara delighted in the squirming of her new rival; she couldn't laugh for too long though, she was next…If Shepard was still up for it. Her hands pushed harder on his hips as her teeth dug lightly into his neck. "Are you close?" She whispered into Shepard's ear.

"So—close." He breathed back

"At least let Liara come first." Samara whispered back.

"I'm—trying." His spare hand snaked around to Liara's nethers, bringing her clit to the party.

Liara gasped at the double stimulation, it felt…Unlike anything she'd done before, the whole taboo of having a huge cock stuffed in her ass was almost enough to push her over the edge, even through the pain. "Please—Shepard." She cried. "Please, please, please, please. Oh! Goddess!" She bucked against the tank, flattening herself even more against the now sweat covered glass; Shepard pushed hard against her, sandwiching her against the glass as he came himself; shooting his semen into the Asari's colon, filling her sweet ass with his sticky cum.

"Hah!" Samara laughed, pulling away from Shepard and clapping. "That was spectacular!" She stood and spectated the two for a minute, before Shepard pulled from Liara, his cum pouring out in globs and splatting onto the floor.

"You okay, Liara?" Shepard asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine." She managed, her legs trembling from a mixture of orgasm and exhaustion.

"How in the hell am I still hard?" Shepard pondered aloud, looking at his cock.

"I don't know." Samara replied as she bent over Shepard's small table. She did know, obviously. The aphrodisiac would keep him hard, and the two Asari horny for another two hours at least. "But I'm next." She said, spreading her cheeks.

XoX

Samara awoke with a start. She looked around bleary eyed for a moment, before catching sight of the two forms in the bed with her. She grinned and quietly lifted herself from the bed. She was exhausted, her 'azure' and ass ached with a passion and she doubted she'd be able to walk properly for days at last…The trio had been wrapped in the throes of passion for hours last night…She'd have to consider visiting Illium again maybe. Samara glanced quickly at the bed side clock. '04:46'. She'd had an hours sleep, if that; but she didn't want anything to be more awkward than it already would be. _Heh._ It would be pretty damn awkward either way. The Justicar grabbed her half torn suit from the floor and climbed into it the best she could, before heading to the door. She took one last glance at the bed; Liara was wrapped around Shepard as the pair slept fitfully. Samara smiled. Even though she had lost, she was happy for the pair. They went well together…

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed =) Euuuggghhh, threesomes are so awkward to write…R&R, and all that jazz yo! _


End file.
